


Birthday Surprises for Senpai

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Frottage, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iwatobi Swim Club heads back to the island for another weekend retreat, this time when it's Makoto's birthday. Things have developed between Rei and Makoto since the last time they were there, and with the same sleeping arrangement as before, it can only be beneficial for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises for Senpai

**Written for Makoto’s birthday 2013**

* * *

 

Makoto wasn’t sure why he agreed to another training session on the island. After their last adventure, he swore he would never go through that again. But, when Nagisa suggested it, and suggested it for the weekend of his birthday, he knew that his duty as the captain meant he had to say okay. But, this time was different.

They had decided to keep the same sleeping arrangements, even after a little bit of protest from the other two. But Makoto said it had worked to their advantage last time, even if it was sort of grasping at straws. But neither he, nor Rei, were ready to admit to the other two just what they were dabbling in.

Rolling over on his side, he placed his arm around Rei’s waist, and nuzzled the side of his ear. “Do you think they’re asleep yet?” He spoke quietly, just in case if the other two were still awake.

“Mmm….I’m not sure, Senpai...Would you like for me to go and check?” Rei’s hips pushed backwards, making the older teen let out a soft groan.

He grabbed onto Rei’s hip, and pulled it back towards him. “No, but what I would really like is for you to not be in your sleeping bag.” Makoto’s tongue flicked out, and licked the shell of Rei’s ear. He had been looking forward to this outing as much as he had been dreading it, specifically for this reason. Having the object of his desire so close at hand, knowing that Rei felt the same way about him, Makoto’s libido was having a field day.

“I-Is it midnight yet…?” Rei asked, as he leaned his head back, panting softly. Makoto’s lips began to tickle the side of his neck, as he helped get Rei out of the sleeping bag. His hand brushed against his backside, and let out a soft groan as his hand touched the spandex of the briefs that Rei still wore.

“Does it matter?” Makoto asked, thankful that the sleeping bag was finally gone, as his body molded against the other teen’s body. He felt the tension release from his body the moment his came into contact with Rei’s, the warmth of his body keeping him warm.

“Yes, Senpai….I need to know if it’s past midnight or not…” Rei said, pushing his hips back again in a teasing manner, drawing another low moan from Makoto. “Shhh….don’t be too loud. Don’t want to wake up Nagisa-kun or Haru-chan.”

Reaching for his phone, Makoto looked at the clock. “It’s almost 1:45 in the morning, Rei. Are you happy now?”

Turning over to face him, Rei’s soft purple eyes shone with the limited moonlight piercing their tent. “Yes, thank you.” His lips pressed against Makoto’s with a soft kiss, Makoto groaning softly in surprise at the bold action. As the kiss ended, Makoto’s eyes fluttered closed as Rei’s lips brushed his ear. “Happy birthday, Senpai…”

“Thank you.” Makoto wrapped his arms back around Rei’s body, pulling him closer to him. “Was that my birthday present?”

Rei’s cheeks became a dusty pink, making the blonde laugh quietly. “N-No, I had something else in mind.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Makoto began to kiss along Rei’s jawline, unable to keep his hands off of him. He had wanted to touch and kiss him all day as they trained, but had refrained himself, since the other two were still unaware of their new...friendship. 

He tilted his head back for Makoto, panting softly. “I...I wanted to give Senpai something nice for his birthday…”

“You sleeping in this tent is a gift enough for me,” Makoto whispered softly, after hearing a rather loud snore come from the tent next to them. “We should have moved a little bit further down the beach…”

His cheeks still a bright pink, Rei shook his head. “Then, they would have been suspicious. But, my gift may help with a solution to that problem, Senpai.”

“You have my attention,” Makoto said. He was worried that the snore he had just heard might have been a fake, since it seemed too perfect. Curious to hear what Rei was going to say, he looked into his violet eyes, and waited for him to speak.

“My gift requires Senpai to remove his pants.” Rei’s hands began to pull on the track pants that Makoto kept on when going to bed, wanting to keep up appearances. Makoto bit his lower lip, lifting his hips up to help him out in any way that he could. It wasn’t like Rei to be so forthcoming, as he had been the one to first cross that line into a sexual world. He shivered a little, his face becoming warm as he realized Rei had removed both his underwear and pants. Rei’s cheek brushed against the side of his face, as he spoke softly into his ear. “Is Makoto-Senpai cold?”

“N-No…” Makoto groaned low, hoping that the sounds of the ocean waves were loud enough to cover the noise he made. “Not at all.” As much as he didn’t mind Rei calling him his Senpai, he relished the sound of his full name passing between his two lips.

“Are you sure about that, _Makoto-san_?” Rei’s hand was suddenly on his cock, sending another sharp shiver through Makoto’s body. “Senpai is so beautiful.”

“It’s yours to do whatever you want.” Makoto inhaled sharply. “But, what about you, Rei? Don’t you need to...nngh...remove some clothes yourself?” Makoto rolled his hips, enjoying how Rei’s hand was moving. The last time he had been touched by him had been a few days ago, and he hadn’t bothered to relieve himself of that itch. He knew they were going to be on the island over the weekend, and had hoped this sort of scenario would take place. And here they were, engaging in just the acts he had been dreaming of while restraining himself from masturbating. His hand reached down, and snapped the back of Rei’s briefs, smiling when Rei’s body bucked towards him.

“Oh, yes. That will be necessary for my birthday surprise.” Rei nodded. His hand jerked up a few more times, before letting go of Makoto’s arousal.

He whimpered softly, missing the touch of Rei’s hand. That whimper soon turned into a low moan, as Rei pulled off his bright yellow briefs, tossing them to the edge of their sleeping area. “What’s your surprise, Rei?”

“Please lay back down, Senpai?”

Makoto hadn’t realized he had sat up. At some point he must have, as Rei’s hands were now on his shoulders, guiding him to lay back down. “You keep this up, Rei, and I may have to take a ‘walk’ with you away from our camp.”

“Ah, but Makoto-san, isn’t the thrill of having to be quiet part of the fun?” The soft tones of Rei’s voice invaded his senses, Makoto’s eyes falling closed as Rei’s warm breath tickled the inside of his ear.

“Yes, I suppose so…” Makoto adjusting his body to be more comfortable. “Now what, Rei?”

“You will know in a moment, Senpai.”

Rei’s voice came from what sounded like the other side of the tent. Makoto kept his eyes closed, even though his curiosity was suddenly piqued. He figured the teen had some sort of physical surprise for him for his birthday, and didn’t want to ruin the moment, even though the both of them were now half naked. He felt something soft graze against his bottom lip, as he felt a warm breath by his thigh.

“Happy birthday, Makoto-san…” Rei spoke low, before his lips kissed the tip of Makoto’s cock.

Gasping, Makoto’s mouth fell open, and the object that had been painting his lips was suddenly in his mouth. He moaned low as the familiar contours of Rei’s cock rubbed against his tongue, his eyes flying open to see just what the two of them were engaging it. He looked down, and saw Rei’s violet eyes watching him, as his mouth slid down towards the base of his cock more, making Makoto start to throb. The sight of Rei swallowing down his cock was making him regret not masturbating for the past few days. Closing his eyes tightly, he willed away his fast approaching orgasm, concentrating instead on making Rei feel good.

He angled his head back, feeling Rei slip further into his mouth naturally, as he placed both hands on his hips. How he didn’t know it was the teen’s cock that had been against his mouth was beyond him, as he inhaled deeply through his nose, enjoying the musk from Rei’s genitals. He began to rub his tongue along his cock, sucking gently at the same time. He felt Rei’s moan against his own cock, making his toes curl, as he gave Rei’s hips a gentle squeeze.

As Rei’s mouth slid off of him, Makoto’s hips began to lift up as the blue haired teen began to tease the crown of his cock with the tip of his tongue. He groaned, mouth still full of Rei’s cock, and shot a look down at him.

“Sorry, Makoto-san, but I know you’re close. I can feel iiiiiaaaaah….” Rei stopped talking as Makoto began to deepthroat him, sucking on him vigorously. He knew that he was close, and to feel that painful torture was making him get closer and closer to finishing. He refused to come first, even though he knew Rei was doing this just for his birthday.

Spreading his cheeks apart with his hands, Makoto began to tease Rei’s entrance with one finger. He moaned thickly around Rei’s cock, as Rei’s mouth descended back down around his own. The two began to bob their heads in unison, as Makoto’s finger danced along the soft flesh surrounding Rei’s puckering hole. They moved in tandem, finding a rhythm almost immediately. Makoto could feel the warmth begin to spread in his lower abdomen, his release only seconds away. Soft groans and moans were escaping past both of their lips as they both moved their mouths eagerly. He felt Rei begin to throb against his tongue, the bursts of come coating the back of his throat only seconds from happening. Makoto pushed his finger inside of Rei, moaning low as that moment arrived. He could taste Rei’s spunk on the back of his tongue, as he swallowed eagerly, reaching his own completion. He suckled on his cock, moaning incoherently as Rei swallowed his own release down, making his peak an absolute euphoria.

Once he felt Rei begin to go soft in his mouth, he pulled his head back gently, slipping his finger out of him with ease. “That was…a very nice present...Rei.” Makoto panted softly, wiping off his mouth with his clean hand. He groaned low as Rei’s lips traveled up and off of his softening cock. “Thank you.” He wiped off his dirty hand discreetly under his own sleeping bag, not caring about it.

“You’re welcome. I read about that, and wanted to see if it would be physically possible. And, it was.” Rei grabbed his briefs and slipped them back on, Makoto chuckling softly at his admission. Makoto tried to reach his own pants, but the blue haired teen was quicker to the punch, and slipped them back up onto his body. “Happy birthday, Makoto-san.” Rei spoke softly in his ear, resting his head against Makoto’s shoulder.

Casually wrapping an arm around Rei’s, he lifted Rei’s chin up with his clean hand. Brushing his lips softly against his, Makoto kissed him gently, revelling in how soft and tender his lips were. Their lips lingered against each other for a few more moments, before Makoto decided he wanted a better taste. He licked Rei’s bottom lip, silently asking permission, which was answered with a soft sigh from Rei, lips parting for him. As his tongue swept into his mouth, Makoto could faintly taste himself, as well as the lingering taste of Rei’s release on the back of his own tongue. He felt Rei’s body press closer to him, and as their kiss began to deepen, their hips beginning to rock against each other.

Rei broke off the kiss with a soft moan. “M-Makoto-san...More?”

“Are you asking me, or telling me, Rei?” Makoto’s hips continued to rock against his, his cock hardening, as they continued to frot against each other.

“Telling you…” Rei rolled onto Makoto’s body, letting his knees slip on either side of his hips. Both groaned low as Rei’s arousal rubbed against Makoto’s.

Lifting himself up on his elbows, Makoto watched Rei’s hips roll towards him, as he pushed his own hips up to rock against his. Seeing Rei’s head fall backwards, no glasses on his face, made Makoto moan low. Making a fast decision, he sat up, and wrapped his arms around Rei’s body. Rei quickly wrapped his legs around Makoto’s waist, as well as wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck, balancing himself to continue rocking hard against him. Makoto’s back felt no strain as the two of them moved together, the gentle motions of their groins rubbing together was making that burning fire return in the pit of his stomach. With each buck of Rei’s hips, their genitals rubbed against each other in the most pleasing manner. He almost wished they hadn’t bothered to put their pants back on, but what was done was done, and there was no way he was going to stop what they were doing, just to feel skin on skin. Makoto moaned lower, as Rei’s body began to rock faster against his.

“M-Makoto-san…” Rei’s moans filled Makoto’s ears, “I’m...I’m…”

He felt himself start to come inside of his pants, mixing with the wetness that was now spreading on the front of Rei’s briefs, as well as some seeping out the top of them. They both held onto each other, as they rode their sudden orgasms out together. Their faces were buried against each others’ necks, muffling the sounds of their pleasure, the sounds of the surf crashing onto the shore the only other sound to be heard.

Falling back onto the sleeping bag, Makoto panted softly, hugging Rei close to his body. “Sorry...bout that.” Makoto panted, enjoying the feeling of Rei laying on top of him.

“No, Senpai, I’m sorry.” Rei lifted himself up for a moment, stealing a kiss from him. “Happy birthday.” His violet eyes shone with happiness, as a smile blossoming on Rei’s face.

Makoto chuckled softly, and gave him a squeeze. “Thank you, Rei. You don’t have to say it again.” He yawned, the exertion finally taking its toll.

“Want me to get us a towel?” Rei spoke softly, yawning too.

He shook his head. “No, can’t move. Don’t wanna move.” Makoto kissed his cheek. “We can deal with it in the morning. Night, Rei.”

“Good night, Senpai. And-”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY. RIGHT, WE GET IT. GO BACK TO SLEEP.” Nagisa shouted from the other tent. “AND THANKS FOR TELLING US THAT YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER.”

Makoto’s cheeks burned, and he could feel Rei’s face become a furnace against his neck. Chuckling nervously, Makoto spoke a little bit louder. “Go back to sleep, Nagisa. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Right, well, Haru went to go swim in the ocean. You better hope he doesn’t catch pneumonia because of you.” Nagisa taunted.

“He’s lying, Makoto.” Makoto exhaled, as he heard Haru begin to speak. “Happy birthday. Please, if you’re going to make more noises like that, do walk down the beach. We don’t mind. We just want to sleep.”

“H-Hai.” Makoto gave Rei’s backside a gentle squeeze, as the blue haired teen still hadn’t left the sanctuary of his neck. “Good night, guys. Thank you for the birthday wishes.”

“I’M NOT DOING WHAT HE DID TO YOU!” Nagisa hollered, followed by a sound of someone being hit. “Ouch! I was serious, Haru-chan!”

Makoto spoke softly in Rei’s ear, “You okay?”

“I just didn’t think we were that loud.” Rei whispered. “I’m sorry, Senpai.”

Chuckling once more, Makoto shook his head. “Don’t be. I’m not embarrassed.”

“YOU SHOULD BE!”

“Nagisa, enough!” Makoto called out, using his stern voice. “If you don’t go to sleep in the next two minutes, you will be doing laps all day tomorrow, and you will have no fun!”

“YOLO!” Nagisa shouted, followed by another muffled sound.

Sighing, Makoto pressed his forehead against Rei’s. “Good night, Rei. Again, thank you for this nice present. Don’t let him bother you.”

“You sure you’re okay with it, Senpai?”

“Of course. If I wasn’t, I would have stopped.” Smirking, Makoto kissed his cheek. “Sweet dreams, Rei.” He closed his eyes, silently praying that no other noises would come from the text next to theirs.

“Happy birthday.” Rei kissed his cheek, then settled his head back against his shoulder.

Just as they were both falling asleep, Makoto could hear Nagisa mimicking his own noises, while it seemed like Haru was telling him to stop. Not even caring anymore, Makoto rolled onto his side, keeping Rei snuggled in his arms. This was exactly what he wanted for his birthday, nothing more, and nothing less. Listening to the soft snores of Rei, he drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
